The study will investigate the efficacy of heparin to control symptoms of ulcerative colitis, in particular, as a short-term treatment to control flares of ulcerative colitis in conjunction with standard medical therapy and to better define the hypercoaguable state which accompanies flares. An attempt will be made to identify those patients who may respond best to treatment with heparin.